Hiurian (Earth-890)
Hiurian (pronounced Hew-ree-in), better known as Cosmos, is a pink skinned Kree like Noh-Varr. He is a superhero. His alter ego name, for when fitting in Human society, is Hugh Red. Origin Devin Carlisle, an archaeologist and chemist, was excavating in a desert in Arizona when he found an aircraft, which was proved by carbon dating to have been there for a thousand years. The parts the aircraft were composed of were not made from any chemical elements known to Earth. Devin tried to open the door of the spaceship, but couldn't..it wouldn't budge. He took the ancient aircraft to some scientists at Area 51. When they finally pried open the door, inside was a tank of ice. In the ice was the body of a being which looked like a teenaged Caucasian human male. When he was unfrozen from the ice, he was in a comatose state for a month. When he finally awoke, he spoke in a strange alien language, identified by the scientists as the Kree language. He told the scientists that his name was Hiurian and that he was seventeen years of age, but other than that, he could not remember anything else of his past. Hiurian was an amnesiac. He could not remember his parents, the Kree home world, or even what happened before he woke from his slumber. He spent a year living with Devin Carlisle, and was taught how to speak and write in English, the history of Earth, and Earth science. Hiurian was able to adapt and breath in the Earth's atmosphere. One day, Hiurian began having nightmares. He had dreams of a voice telling him "Die, filthy pink skin", and then being struck by bolts of lightning, and his vision blacking out. He also saw a Hexagon shaped amulet in his dreams, which had a Y shaped insignia on it. He escaped from Area 51 and searched the world, believing that the amulet was somewhere on Earth. It was not found in the wreckage of his spaceship, for he had searched in the archives of Area 51, finding nothing. While traveling the world, Hiurian adopted the alias "Hugh Red", so that he would not be found by the American government. He discovered he had an ability to absorb knowledge, which he used to learn many of Earth's languages. While hiking in the snowy Zagros Highlands of Iran, Hiurian decided the amulet could be there, as he heard of a story of a magic amulet hidden in the highlands. He dug and dug in the highlands, and found nothing, despite his effort. Angry, he punched the ground as hard as he could, and discovered he had incredible strength. With a single punch, he caused an avalanche and made the ground tremor. He fell many feet below ground and, luckily, found a box. The box had a puzzle which could be solved, and Hiurian solved the puzzle, and was able to unlock the box. Inside the alien box was a glowing amulet. When he touched it, a shockwave occurred and he was blown back above ground, and his head hurt. When he regained consciousness, he saw that the amulet had permanently bonded to his chest. He also began to remember more of his past...he saw memories. He remembered what had happened to him... Hiurian had been the youngest son of the ancient Kree King Omax and a woman named Crexina, who had died when he was young. King Omax was a blue skinned Kree, and Crexina was a pink skinned Kree. Zass, the first and oldest son of King Omax and a woman before Crexina, was Hiurian's jealous older half brother. Zass was a blue skinned Kree who hated pink skinned Krees, believing them inferior. After Omax died, Hiurian was his intended heir because Zass was "too clouded with darkness". Zass and Hiurian fought; and while Hiurian had the upper hand and would have won, Zass fought dirty and pretended to forgive Hiurian, then injected Hiurian with a knock out drug that electrocuted him and put him in a comatose state. Hiurian was then placed in a cryogenic chamber and sent off to Earth. The amulet shaped like a hexagon was really the royal insignia of the ancient Kree. The amulet was sent to Earth by a man who did not want it to fall into Zass' hands, and a supporter of Hiurian and Omax. The insignia gave its host great power. Fighting Crime Though he believed his brother to be long gone, and that the Kree did not remember him, Hiurian decided he would use the power of the royal insignia to fight crime. The royal insignia gave him the abilities of intangibility, teleportation, and flight, it also enhanced his super strength and gave him the ability to fire cosmic blasts from his hands. Hiurian fought crime in a yellow and green suit, with a mask, calling himself "Cosmos". He cleaned the streets of Chicago as Cosmos, defeating many mobsters, gangsters, and drug dealers. Human criminals were no match for the might of Cosmos, the Kree Warrior! Fitting Into Society Hiurian, using his alias, "Hugh Red", decided to get a job in the very same city he fought crime in, Chicago. He got a job at a local auto repair business when he was eighteen years old. He would fight crime as Cosmos, his alter ego, while living as the seemingly normal human Hugh Red in an apartment complex, whenever he wasn't fighting crime. Powers and Abilities * Skilled in hand to hand combat, has been trained in forms of Kree martial arts * Super Strength * Intangibility * Teleportation * Flight * Knowledge Absorption * Can fire cosmic blasts from his hands Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-890 Category:Kree Category:Good Characters Category:Created by Imperial Wyrm Category:Original Characters Category:Knowledge Absorption Category:Super Strength Category:Density Shifting Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Combat Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Hair